prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Giant Baba 20th Year Death Memorial
O foi um evento memorial de wrestling profissional produzido pela promoção japonesa All-Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), que aconteceu em 19 de Fevereiro de 2019 no Ryogoku Kokugikan Tóquio e foi transmitido no japão pela Samurai TV. Cagematch.net O evento teve como tema um show em memória ao fundador da AJPW, Giant Baba, já que em 2019 completariam exatos 20 anos de sua morte. Anteriormente tinham sido realizados outros eventos em sua homenagem, tais como Giant Baba Memorial Cup, Giant Baba Memorial Six Man Tag Team Tournament e o Giant Baba Memorial Spectacular. O evento também contou com a aposentadoria (agora oficial) de Abdullah the Butcher, o ex-wrestler da AJPW nos seus 78 anos, estaria encerrando sua carreira de 61 anos. Nove combates de wrestling profissional foram realizados no card, sendo que também contou com wrestlers de outras promoções tais como NJPW, Dragon Gate, Michinoku Pro, além de inúmeros free agents Card final para o Giant Baba memorial. Evento Um fato interessante sobre o Giant Baba Memorial Show, que incluiu a NJPW trabalhando com outras empresas de wrestling japonês, algo que a empresa costuma fazer regularmente á um tempo. E que não faz tanto nos dias de hoje como costumava fazer no passado, ou tanto quanto a maioria dessas empresas trabalharam umas com as outras. Já que nos dias de hoje New Japan utiliza mais parcerias de trabalho com promoções de fora do japão como Ring of Honor (EUA), CMLL (México) e RevPro (Inglaterra). Depois de um resumo do card em um vídeo transmitido na tela e uma montagem de clipes da carreira de Giant Baba a primeira surpresa e também a primeira de muitas aparições de personalidades conhecidas no wrestling aconteceu: Antonio Inoki. O ex-sócio/parceiro de tag team e grande amigo de Baba, fundador do NJPW, e atual senador do Japão com visões controversas sobre como lidar com a Coréia do Norte, faz uma aparição rara no mundo do wrestling, entrando em sua Theme Song extremamente animado. Ele abre o show com um discurso que a platéia parece ter gostado, e embora ele pareça ter todos os seus 75 anos, seu carisma ainda é óbvio. Aposentadoria de Abdullah the Butcher Abdullah the Butcher estreou no wrestling profissional em 1958 e não entrava em ring desde 2010, mas oficialmente se aposentou neste show. Dado que ele tem 78 anos e estava com sua locomoção comprometida e ainda sob o auxílio de cadeira de rodas, provavelmente é uma boa ideia. Uma série de velhos companheiros entrou no ringue para lhe entregar flores e tirarem fotos com ele, e ele parecia calmamente emotivo, mas o ânimo de todos se anima quando Dos Caras e Mil Máscaras aparecem. Os irmãos mexicanos foram seguidos por Satoru Sayama, Jun Akiyama, Seiji Sakaguchi, Keiji Mutoh - e quase faz com que Abdullah se levantasse de sua cadeira, além das aparições de Stan Hansen, e do lendário Dory Funk Jr. Dick Beyer (mais conhecido como The Destroyer) e Minoru Suzuki enviaram mensagens em vídeo para Butcher. Butcher pega o microfone e faz um discurso em inglês. Após ser ovacionado pelos fãs presentes. Abdullah the Butcher estava oficialmente aposentado The best and the worst about . Resultados Imagens Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (4).jpg Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (1).jpg Abdullah The Butcher retirement cerimony (1).jpg Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (3).jpg Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (6).jpg Abdullah The Butcher retirement cerimony (3).jpg Abdullah The Butcher retirement cerimony (2).jpg Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (5).jpg Giant Baba Memorial Show 2019 (2).jpg Links externos * na CAGEMATCH.net Referências Categoria:Eventos Memoriais Categoria:Eventos da AJPW Categoria:Eventos realizados em 2019